A Hedgehog And A Spider
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: After the defeat of Venom and the Green Goblin, Spider-Man has only his other main enemies to fight against. But what happens when a new villian shows up but ... he's not from his world. He, soon, finds out that the villian isn't the only one that got sent to his world. Another was a hyper-active, fun-loving hedgehog. What will happen?
1. New Hero In Town

_**Hey Guys, I know this is more to my list of stories but I just felt like doing a crossover. As well as a friend of mine at school and I were talking about the storyline of a Spider-Man and Sonic crossover. She's quite a big fan of Spider-Man so I thought 'these ideas we've had sound great, I should write them down before I forget'. And I also wanted at least one crossover on my stories list before I finish another Sonic fanfic and start a new one. This takes place after the final episode of Spectacular Spider-Man in season 2. Watch it before you read or you won't understand whats going on. So, hope you guys enjoy my first crossover.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

New Hero In Town

A bright light flashed through the sky and a person, crawling on a building wall looked over at it. He was wearing a red and blue suit with black webs along the red bits of his costume and a black spider picture on his chest. The person in the costume was none other than Peter Parker or better known in the costume as Spider-Man. He looked at the light in confusion.

"That can't be a shooting star. Can it?" he asked himself.

And as suddenly as the light came. It vanished. Spider-Man stared at where the light had been and then shrugged.

"It was probably nothing," he said.

And he jumped off the wall and swung himself by a thread of white, silky spider-web to his Aunt May's house.

X

The next day after school, Peter, Gwen and Harry started out of the schoolyard. Harry put his arm around Gwen's shoulders, Gwen rubbed her arm in discomfort and Peter rubbed the back of neck in awkwardness.

"Did you guys catch that weird light in the sky last night?" Peter asked, wanting to try and start a conversation.

"Yeah, I did," Gwen said. "I couldn't figure out whether it was a really big star, a spaceship or a shooting star."

"I saw it outside my bedroom window and I didn't understand where it came from or what it was. I was planning on asking one of you guys, but since you don't know…" Harry was cut off by the two nodding.

Harry nodded, himself, and then they all heard a noise like some giant person was stomping on the ground. Then, they all heard someone laughing as well as people screaming for Spider-Man, ran down the street away from the noise. Harry flinched at Spider-Man's name, remembering what he had done to his Father.

Gwen looked at Harry worriedly and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Peter ran out of the schoolyard and near the entrance and saw a giant robot walking through the middle of the street with a big, fat, moustached man inside of a flying mobile thing. Peter frowned at this new villain.

_Great, just when I thought I couldn't get anymore enemies, _Peter thought.

"Pete, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But I will find out," Peter said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I … err … need to get home to … Aunt May," Peter said and ran off.

Harry and Gwen looked at each other wondering what was wrong with their friend. Peter ran down an alleyway and took off his shirt. Underneath was the Spider-Man costume he was wearing the night before. He took his pants and shoes off and put them in his backpack. He got out his mask and put it on over his head and threw his bag over his shoulder and started climbing the building wall.

Once he got to the top he put his bag on the side of the building and started to swing towards the enemy, but before he started to swing towards the robot he webbed his camera near the scene for photos for the _'Daily Bugle'_. Harry saw Spider-Man and growled.

"Spider-Man," Harry snarled.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Gwen asked.

Harry looked back at Gwen and smiled.

"I'm fine, Gwen, just fine," he said.

Spider-Man swung towards the new enemy and landed on a building wall. The enemy saw Spider-Man and snickered.

"What is this, some kind of comic-convention?" the enemy exclaimed, smirking.

"Excuse me, but I made _this _costume on my own!" Spider-Man exclaimed, pointing at the costume.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is too good! How are you going to stop me? You're just a kid in a halloween costume!" the villain shouted, laughing.

"Because I know I can! And anyways, I need to know the name of the villain I fight before he gets his butt kicked and goes to jail," Spider-Man boasted.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! You sound like another certain so-called '_hero_' I know," the villain said. "And my name is Eggman. _Dr_ Eggman."

"Eggman. Are you serious? Why in the world would you call yourself Eggman?" Spider-Man snickered through a laugh.

Eggman banged his hands against the control panel in anger.

"Don't you dare tease me by my name! I already have someone else doing that! And anyway, enough chit-chat!" Eggman cried.

He pressed a button and the robot's arm launched at Spider-Man. He jumped and landed on the arm and ran up it. He jumped off the arm and swung towards Eggman and was about to web his glasses when he was swatted away by the robot's hand. Spider-Man was thrown onto the concrete street on his back. He groaned, not expecting that. Of all the villains he had faced, he had never faced a villain that had knocked him on his back the first time he faced them. Other than Venom. And Dr Connor's Lizard-Man.

"Come On, Spider-Man! Get Up!" Flash Thompson shouted from the schoolyard.

"Spider-Man! Ha! What Type Of Name Is That! See, Not Fun When It's Your Name The Other's Teasing!" Eggman exclaimed in truth.

Flash Thompson was a bully to Peter yet when he was Spider-Man, he cheered him on. Or in another case, was his biggest fan. If Spider-Man showed Flash that he was Peter, he wondered if he would stop bullying him. It would be a big relief to not be able to deal with his stupid antics every day. But then again, his identity wouldn't be called a _secret_ identity.

Spider-Man got onto his feet and was about to swing back at the robot when something blue and fast ran past him. Spider-Man stared blankly at what had run past him. He didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, was fast. The blue, speedy thing jumped into the air and got into a spinball. It burst forward and went through the robot's chest. It came out the other side of the robot and the robot started to fall to the ground. The blue fast thing ran up a building and stopped on the roof. He looked at Eggman and smirked.

"Hey, Eggman! How have you been?" he asked.

"Sonic!" Eggman growled in anger.

"It looks like another one of your plots is now destroyed thanks to me!" Sonic boasted, pleased with himself.

"I'll get you next time, hedgehog!" Eggman snarled at Sonic.

Sonic yawned and folded his arms, lazily.

"You say that every time," Sonic said.

Eggman, then, turned to Spider-Man.

"And _you_ haven't seen the last of me or my robots!" Eggman shouted.

Eggman growled and flew away in his Egg-Mobile. Sonic looked down at the people of the city he just saved. He sighed and waved at them and then ran off. Spider-Man stared in confusion and surprise that something could run that fast and talk as well. And whatever it was, he had to find out what it was. People behind him were whispering about the thing that had saved them and had stopped Eggman. Spider-Man looked up at his camera and knew that he was going to be late for his deadline.

* * *

**_I hope you fans of my other stories like this because ... well ...I wanted to do something different. Not just Sonic ... but a crossover with one of my fav tv shows and Marvel superhero. Again, my other stories will be delayed because of writers block but their not abandoned. I would never do that to my stories because of all the fans I have for them. Especially DNWOLFA. Hope you enjoyed my first crossover. R&R and see ya nex chap._**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	2. Deadline Meeting

Chapter 2

Deadline Meeting

Peter had changed back from Spider-Man to Peter again and was running out of the elevator to Jonah Jameson's office. He could hear yelling coming from inside the office as he approached it. Peter opened the door and saw Jameson smoking a cigar and throwing paper at Robbie. Peter watched, wondering if he should intervene his bosses' fit of rage. He knocked on the door and coughed.

"Umm … excuse me … I…" Peter started but was cut off as Jameson turned to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Aah, Parker! Have any pictures of Spider-Man for me today?" Jameson asked.

"Not really, Sir, but I got a picture of the guy who stopped Eggman," Peter told Jameson.

"Eggman?" Jameson said.

"The new villain I … err … Spider-Man faced today," Peter said, almost blowing his cover.

Jameson lifted an eyebrow at Peter's sentence and then looked at the pictures Peter gave to him.

"What Are These? Their Just Pictures Of A Giant Robot And A Moustached Man In A Flying Mobile Thing!" He shouted at Peter.

"Jonah, go easy on the kid," Robbie said.

"Sir, look carefully at the road and the chest of the robot in these two shots," Peter told Jameson.

Peter pointed to the two pictures and showed them to Jameson. He looked at them and saw a blue blur going towards the robot. The other showed the blue blur shooting at the chest of the robot. Jameson stared at them and then at Peter.

"These Pictures Just Show A Blue Blur! Not The Guy Who Stopped That Eggman!" Jameson shouted.

Jameson threw the photos back at Peter and sat down at his desk. Peter picked the pictures back up and looked through them to see if he could find a good one of the hedgehog. He found it. The picture where the hedgehog was on top of the building after destroying the robot. Peter smiled and put that picture in front of Jameson.

"What Is This?" he asked in a shout.

"It's a picture of the guy who defeated Eggman," Peter said.

"So, It Wasn't Spider-Man! HA! He's Going Out Of Business Now There's A New Hero In Town! But …" Jameson moved the picture around a bit, "… He's A Hedgehog! A Blue One!"

"Yeah, and really fast too," Peter told Jameson.

"He Can't Be A Hedgehog! It's Another Guy In A Costume! Just Like Spider-Man! Having To Hide Something!" Jameson shouted.

"It may be some guy in a costume and it may not be," Peter said.

"Whatever! It's Not Going In! Get Me A Picture Of Spider-Man Fighting That Eggman Guy! Not A Blue Fake Hedgehog!" Jameson shouted.

"But, Sir, Eggman left I don't have any…" Peter was cut off by Jameson yelling again. "Then Find Him!"

Peter grabbed his photo and sighed as he left Jameson's office. Jameson stared after Peter and then thought about the photo.

"A New Hero? He Might Be Less Annoying And Criminal Like Than Spider-Man!" Jameson thought out-loud.

X

Peter walked out of the Daily Bugle with the photos in his backpack.

_Just brilliant! The only photos I have and Jameson throws them back in my face! I can't believe I couldn't get better ones! _Peter thought.

Peter walked into Central Park and continued walking until he found a bench and sat down. He sighed and looked at his photos of the fight.

_It was the first fight I had been down and someone took out the enemy for me. So … why couldn't I quickly do the pictures while that hedgehog was fighting? _Peter asked himself in thought.

His Spidey-sense went off and he bent over and pretended to tie his shoe up as a football flew over his head. He looked up and saw Flash with Randy Robertson, Kenny Kong, Liz Allen, Sally Avril and Glory Grant standing in the clearing.

"Hey, Parker! I almost got you!" Flash shouted.

"Flash, this isn't really the time!" Peter shouted back.

Peter heard a rustle in the bush behind him and stood up and looked over the backrest of the bench and out jumped the hedgehog. He was holding Flash's football. He tapped his foot and held it out in front of him.

"Who's ball's this?" he asked.

"Mine!" Flash said.

Sonic threw it at Flash and he caught it.

"Wait a minute, you're that hedgehog that stopped that … umm … what's his name guy!" Flash shouted.

"Eggman! Heh, yeah, we have a history," Sonic said as he wiped his nose. "And anyway I was trying to nap when your ball hit me and I fell out of the tree."

Sonic's foot continued tapping the bench.

"Sorry, I was trying to hit him!" Flash shouted, pointing at Peter.

Sonic looked at Peter, then, back at Flash and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because … urr … because …" Flash was trying to make up an excuse but Sonic wasn't buying it.

"What I'm figuring out is you're some sort of bully to him," Sonic said. "And I dislike bullies a lot."

Sonic's eyes narrowed at Flash.

"A … Are you kidding! We're best buds aren't we, Pete?" Flash exclaimed, nervously.

"Back in Nursery School," Peter replied.

Sonic rolled his eyes and jumped over the backrest of the bench and left them alone. Peter stood up and went after Sonic. Peter ran into the bush and was surrounded by trees. He couldn't find the hedgehog.

_Where did he go?_ Peter thought.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he whirled around to find Sonic, hanging upside down with his arms crossed.

"What's up, dude?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"Hi," Peter said.

"Hey, come on, I'm new around here the least you could do was have a little excitement to see me!" Sonic grinned.

Peter blinked in confusion.

"Okay, maybe not," Sonic said.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

Now it was Sonic's turn to blink in confusion.

"You don't know who I am?" Sonic asked.

Peter shook his head.

"No," Peter said.

Sonic jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet in front of Peter.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog," Sonic grinned, holding his hand out for a shake.

"Peter Parker," Peter said.

Sonic grinned even more.

"Your name … it suits you," Peter said.

"Because of my speed! Yeah, I know! I'm cool!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But, you can't be a hedgehog," Peter said.

"I am," Sonic said.

Peter grabbed one of Sonic's head quills and ran a finger along it. Then, he poked Sonic's cheek with his index finger.

"Hmm … you really don't seem like you're wearing any type of fabric," Peter said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"It was just a theory I had that you couldn't be a real hedgehog. Hedgehog's here aren't your size and they're not … blue," Peter said.

"Or can get up to a Sonic Boom!" Sonic boasted.

"You can run that fast?" Peter asked.

Sonic nodded his head and smirked.

"I can show ya if you want?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, let's find a …" Peter was cut off when he heard someone scream for help.

Peter ran off in that direction and Sonic followed.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Someone's in trouble," Peter said.

"You're a hero too!" Sonic exclaimed. "Sweet!"

Peter turned into an alleyway and tried to get away from Sonic.

"HEY! Why Are Going Down There? The Screaming's Coming From This Way!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic got no answer. He sighed and ran into the alleyway to find Peter.


	3. Rhino Rampage

Chapter 3

Rhino Rampage

Sonic followed Peter into the alleyway to see why he went that way.

"Peter! Peter!" Sonic shouted.

He looked around. He couldn't find Peter anywhere. _And _it was a dead end. Sonic looked way past confused.

"Okay. Where'd he go," Sonic looked up and saw someone jump over onto the roof of the building.

Sonic's eyes grew wide.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

He jumped onto the wall that was making the alleyway a dead end. He jumped onto the building roof and looked over at the person who had jumped onto the roof before. Sonic stared in shock. It wasn't Peter. It was the wall, crawling, spider guy he saw fighting Eggman before.

"Who are you? Did you see a teenage boy go through that alleyway…" Sonic trailed off as he saw Spider-Man holding Peter's school bag.

Sonic's eyes grew even wider.

"That's Peter's bag!" Sonic exclaimed.

Spider-Man looked at the bag and then at Sonic.

"Did you steal it from him?" Sonic growled.

Sonic didn't like people doing crimes, especially people who _pretend _to be a hero and then steal stuff from the poor.

"Answer me," Sonic growled.

Spider-Man's eyes widened as he heard what Sonic had said. He had just met the hedgehog and he was already wanting to know if his other identity had stolen his _own_ bag. Sonic glared at Spider-Man in anger. Sonic held his fists up, ready to fight. Spider-Man didn't want Sonic to fight him as he did see after school that the hedgehog could run extremely fast.

"Hey, there's no need to get angry Sonic," Spider-Man told Sonic.

Sonic lowered his fists and stared at Spider-Man in shock and confusion.

_How does he know my name?_ Sonic asked in his head.

"How do you know my name?" Sonic asked.

Spider-Man sighed. It would be best for Sonic to know. He could tell the hedgehog was a hero like him. And he didn't want Sonic to use his speed against him and try and give him into the cops.

"I know your name because it's me, Peter," Spider-Man said.

Sonic furrowed his brows and lifted one.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sonic asked.

"Because…" Spider-Man took off his mask, "…I really am Peter."

Sonic stared in horror at Spider-Man or Peter. Sonic's fists fell to his sides and he stared in confusion.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to save the citizens," Peter told Sonic.

Sonic nodded and Peter put his mask back on. He dropped his bag and swung off the building. Sonic jumped off the building and followed Spider-Man. Sonic was a little freaked out of how a human being could have that type of power. But he guessed that Peter thought the same thing about him. They found out why people were running away. A man in a rhino costume that can never come off was rampaging the city.

"A dude in a rhino outfit. Lame!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the costume can't come off of him. It's stuck on him," Spider-Man told Sonic.

"It can't come off? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because Norman Osborne and a couple of scientists had experimented on him," Spider-Man told Sonic. "His suit also gives him super strength."

"Sounds like a pretty good villain. Better than Egghead," Sonic said.

Spider-Man swung onto a lamppost and lowered himself near Rhino.

"You know, these rampages are really starting to bore me, O'Hirn," Spider-Man teased.

"The name's Rhino, Insect!" Rhino shouted, punching the lamppost.

Spider-Man jumped back onto the top of the lamppost.

"Actually, I'm an arachnid. But like you would know," Spider-Man teased Rhino again.

"I'm not stupid!" Rhino shouted at him and ran head on into the lamppost.

The lamppost shook, but didn't make Spider-Man fall off it. Sonic ran up beside the lamppost and leaned against it.

"No. But you do seem to have anger problems," Sonic laughed.

Rhino looked at Spider-Man, as if to ask who this was.

"He's new around here, Rhino. _And _he's a hero," Spider-Man said.

"Another superhero to use as my punching bag…" Rhino looked back at Sonic, "…this will be fun."

Rhino ran at Sonic like a normal rhino would. Sonic jumped over Rhino and did a backflip and kicked Rhino in the back. Rhino turned around to glare at Sonic and growled. Sonic's eyes widened.

"That usually works," Sonic said.

Rhino punched Sonic and the hedgehog was thrown into the side of a building. A crater was created where the hedgehog landed in the wall. Spider-Man cringed at that.

"I may have forgotten to tell you that he _also_ can't really be thrown around or can feel pain," Spider-Man told Sonic.

"You _may _have forgotten to mention that," Sonic coughed.

Sonic looked at Rhino and smirked.

"But I'm used to worse beatings than this," Sonic said.

"Who Can Give You A Worse Beating Than Me!" Rhino yelled.

"My rival. Shadow. He's my size, my weight, yet he's stronger than me but I'm faster than him," Sonic told Rhino with a smirk. "He's also called the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Where Can I Find This … Shadow … I'll Make Him See I'm Stronger Than Him!" Rhino shouted.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes and webbed Rhino. Sonic's smirk grew wider as he got out of the wall and walked up to Rhino, limping a little. Rhino struggled in the web, trying to get out. He roared in anger as Spider-Man webbed him even more to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"Sonic!" Spider-Man shouted down at the hedgehog.

Sonic looked up at Spider-Man, wondering why he called him.

"You need to kick him in the head," Spider-Man said.

"Why? You said we can't really do anything! He could break out of the web and whack me back again!" Sonic cried.

"It might knock him unconscious if you kick him hard enough," Spider-Man shouted.

Sonic smirked, "I can do that."

"I Can Hear Your Plan, You Know!" Rhino shouted.

Sonic and Spider-Man both rolled their eyes at him. Sonic jumped into the air and kicked Rhino in the head. It was the hardest kick Sonic could do to Rhino's head. Rhino's head swayed from side to side, his vision getting blurry. And then his head fell limply forwards as his body fell forward with it. Spider-Man let the web go and Sonic moved aside for Rhino to fall over. Rhino landed on the ground as the web had broken for him to fall. Spider-Man got down from the lamppost and landed beside Sonic.

"What do we do with him now?" Sonic asked.

"Wait until the cops get here and take him away," Spider-Man told Sonic.

Sonic nodded. He had never really liked the cops that much, especially when they had blamed him for Shadow or Eggman's doings.

"Okay," Sonic said.

Sonic turned to leave for the park when a mob of people started crowding around him. Sonic's eyes widened. He had gotten used to this in one of his friend's worlds, but he was in a different world now. So the citizens probably won't know who he was, like Peter didn't.

"Who are you?" one citizen asked.

"Is that your superhero costume?" another asked.

"What are you?" a third asked.

"What's your superpower?" a fourth asked.

Sonic took a step back and closed his eyes and smiled. He had missed people cheering him on. New people to save and get to know. He opened his eyes and his smile grew wider.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. The Fastest Thing Alive, Blue Blur, Hero of Station Square and Mobius," Sonic exclaimed.

All the citizens looked at each other as they asked the same questions to each other; 'Mobius? What is that?' and 'Station Square? Never heard of the place.' A news lady came up to Sonic and Spider-Man with a camera man behind her.

"Spider-Man, is this a friend of yours? He helped you save the city from Rhino," she said.

"I just met him. I don't know much about him," Spider-Man told her.

She looked at Sonic and lowered herself to his height.

"So, Sonic. Can you tell the citizens of New York anything else about yourself? Is that blue hedgehog look a suit like Spider-Man's or not? Where are you from? Will you help Spider-Man against some of the threats this city has?" the news woman asked.

"Sure, I can. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. I am a real blue hedgehog, not fake. I'm from another dimension, I'm from the planet Mobius that is like Earth. I am not an alien, mutant or freak. I'm a hedgehog that's got a sense for adventure, thrill-seeking and my most favourite … fighting evil. I intend to stay here as long as I can to help Spider-Man save your city from the villains that live here and my nemesis Dr Eggman," Sonic explained to camera like he was talking on television, which he was.

Everyone cheered and Sonic's smile grew wider into a grin. Spider-Man smiled under his mask and took off on a web as Sonic followed him by running. Sonic ran over a manhole as some black substance came out of it. It slid across the road and followed Sonic as fast as it could go. It could sense the power Sonic had. It wanted to feel that power. It _wanted _that power.

"We must have him," it said as it followed the two heroes.

* * *

_**I know, I know. I didn't detail the fight too well. I haven't watched Spectacualr Spider-Man in a while so I forgot how most of the characters act. As well as some of the fight scenes.**_

_**Can anyone guesswhat that black substance was?**_

_**Can anyone guess who the main villain is?**_

_**We'll see won't we. Try and guess when you review if you want.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	4. Interrogation

Chapter 4

Interrogation

Spider-Man swung across the road and neared his house. He swung over to his house and into his bedroom by his window. Spider-Man landed on the floor of his bedroom and took off his mask.

"Phew!" Peter said.

Peter went over to his closet and put some clothes over his Spider-Man costume. When he had finished, his eyes widened and he slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I left my clothes on the roof of that building," Peter exclaimed, angry with himself for forgetting.

Sonic ran along the road and saw the web that Spider-Man had been swinging on and it led to a house. He ran up to the house, ran up the wall and into Peter's room.

"Hey, Peter!" Sonic exclaimed, waving at him.

Peter turned around in shock. Sonic was looking around the bedroom in amazement. Peter stared at the hedgehog. He hadn't been expecting him to follow. Sonic smiled at Peter and took his bag and camera out of his quills and handed them to Peter. The Spider-teen took them from Sonic.

"Thanks," he said.

Sonic nodded and looked back around the room.

"Whoa! You live here! If your bedroom is like this, I can't imagine the rest of the house!" Sonic cried.

Sonic started to run toward the door when Peter webbed the door before the hedgehog reached it.

"Hey! What's that for?" Sonic asked Peter.

"You can't just run around my house like that," Peter told Sonic. "More than one person lives here, you know."

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. My Aunt May and I live here together," Peter told Sonic.

"Huh!" Sonic said. "Does she know about you being a hero?"

Peter shook his head at Sonic's question, "No. Only Eddie Brock, my old school friend and newest nemesis as Venom and Norman Osborne, my best friends' Father who … died, he was the Green Goblin, another villain I faced," Peter explained to Sonic.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"You should tell her," Sonic told Peter.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know but I'm just afraid," Peter told the hedgehog.

"Afraid of what?" Sonic asked.

"That I'll lose her if I tell her," Peter said.

Sonic shook his head at Peter.

"It's best to tell the people you care about of who you really are. If you keep it a secret she could still get hurt, either way," Sonic explained to Peter.

Peter kept rubbing his neck in nervousness.

"Well, the other thing is she's sort of a … chatter-box. I'm just afraid that she might tell someone that I'm Spider-Man," Peter told Sonic.

Sonic sighed. He looked at Peter and shook his head.

"If you explain it to her in a way she can understand she may not tell anyone," Sonic told Peter.

Peter nodded his head and stopped rubbing his neck.

"You think I should tell her about it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! That's what I've been trying to tell you! If you tell her and everyone else you care for, they may not be as wanting to get into danger by finding out your secret," Sonic explained.

"I can't tell Harry though," Peter said, absent-mindedly.

"Why? And who's he?" Sonic asked.

"He's the son of Norman Osborne. The man that was the Green Goblin and if I tell him that I'm Spider-Man … he'll hate me for the rest of my life," Peter told Sonic.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I … I accidentally killed his father," Peter said.

Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded his head, slowly.

"I sorta have problems when it comes to my friends being hurt," Sonic told Peter, "but that's because I've kept half of my emotions locked inside of me for too long."

Peter stared at Sonic.

"So, if you don't want anyone you care for to get hurt … you need to tell them the truth," Sonic told Peter.

"But I … I … I can't," Peter said.

"You have to … I haven't told any of my friends what happened when I lost my temper and I intend to once I get home. But you're home. You can tell your Aunt the truth before it's too late," Sonic explained to Peter.

"But I can't!" Peter exclaimed.

Sonic sighed and sat down on the ground. Peter started walking over to his window and climbing out of it. Sonic looked over at Peter and lifted an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"I need to go through the front door to show Aunt May I'm here. If I appear downstairs from up here, she'll think something was wrong with me," Peter told Sonic.

Sonic nodded and Peter climbed out the window and landed on the ground on his feet. Peter, then, walked over to the front door and opened it. He walked into the house and looked in the living room.

"Aunt May? I'm home," Peter told his Aunt.

"Okay, I'm just getting dinner ready," Aunt May told Peter.

Peter nodded and headed up to his room. When he walked into his room he saw the blue hedgehog now sitting on his bed, swinging his legs along the edge. Peter figured that the hedgehog was bored or hungry.

"Are you hungry?" Peter asked.

"Not really," Sonic answered.

"You look like you're either bored or hungry," Peter told Sonic.

"I'm just bored," Sonic said.

"Do you want anything?" Peter asked.

"No. I don't want to be rude," Sonic told Peter.

"You won't be rude," Peter told Sonic.

Before Sonic could answer, there was a knock on his door and they both knew who it was.

"Peter? I heard two voices in here. Is there someone in there with you?" Aunt May asked.

"Err…" Peter didn't know how to answer that.

Sonic looked from Peter to the door, wondering whether he should do something. Sonic finally made up his mind and rushed at the door.

"Wait!" Peter hissed through clenched teeth.

Sonic didn't listen, he ran over to the door, opened it and Aunt May stared at Peter.

"How did you open the door from over there?" Aunt May asked in shock.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. He looked at Sonic as though to give him a glare.

"What? I'm here to help ya," Sonic said and then realised what he did and clamped a hand over his mouth with a smirk on his face. "Ooops!"

Peter glared at Sonic and Aunt May looked behind the door to where Sonic was standing. She stared at him in surprise.

"You're that animal off of TV," Aunt May said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog's the name, speed's my game," Sonic told her. "I think Peter wants to tell you something."

Aunt May looked at Peter then back at Sonic and then back at Peter.

"Peter, what's he talking about?" Aunt May asked Peter.

Peter scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Well … you see … I …" Peter couldn't get the words out.

Sonic rolled his eyes and walked over to Peter.

"He's…" Sonic was cut off by Peter as he put his hand over the hedgehog's mouth.

"And how do you two know each other?" Aunt May asked.

"It's because we met at the park and I helped him defeat Rhino," Peter said.

"Peter, what do you mean?" Aunt May asked.

Peter took his shirt off and showed Aunt May the Spider-Man costume he had on underneath. Aunt May giggled when she saw it.

"You're still wearing that thing from Halloween," Aunt May said.

"No, Aunt May. I … wear it for a reason. The truth is … I am Spider-Man," Peter told Aunt May.

"What?" Aunt asked, shocked.

"That news report that happened a few weeks ago was true. But I didn't want anyone to find out because I thought it would endanger you," Peter told Aunt May.

"Peter, I don't know what to say," Aunt May said.

"I'll show you," Peter said.

Peter shot a web at his closet and Aunt May stared in disbelief at it.

"Peter, how come you never told me about this?" Aunt May asked.

"I thought I would … put you in danger if I did," Peter told her.

Aunt May smiled and gave Peter a hug.

"I promise I will keep it a secret," Aunt May told Peter.

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter said.

Aunt May let go of Peter and looked at Peter and then at Sonic.

"I bet you two must be starving from that fight," Aunt May said.

The two nodded as smiles grew on their faces.


	5. Enter The Hammer Girl

Chapter 5

Enter The Hammer Girl

A pink hedgehog was watching a news story on television from a store window. She was interested in it as it came to some videos and pictures of what she wanted.

"The new hero was kind enough to give us some information about himself to us, here's the footage," the news woman said.

A blue hedgehog standing next to a teenager in a red and blue spider suit was smiling at the camera.

"So, Sonic. Can you tell the citizens of New York anything else about yourself? Is that blue hedgehog look a suit like Spider-Man's or not? Where are you from? Will you help Spider-Man against some of the threats this city has?" the news woman asked.

"Sure, I can. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. I am a real blue hedgehog, not fake. I'm from another dimension. I'm from the planet Mobius that is like Earth. I am not an alien, mutant or freak. I'm a hedgehog that's got a sense for adventure, thrill-seeker and my most favourite … fighting evil. I intend to stay here as long as I can to help Spider-Man save your city from the villains that live here and my nemesis Dr Eggman," Sonic explained to the camera like he was talking on television.

There were cheers before the camera went back to the news woman. The pink hedgehog smiled, dreamily and clasped her hands together.

"Oh! I knew my dear Sonic was here! My Sonic radar was going off the wall! I just knew it!" she exclaimed.

The pink hedgehog looked around the street and wondered where he had gone off to if he had been somewhere in the city moments before. She looked at the road across from her and saw skid marks on it from sneakers, like a fire had been there before it was extinguished.

"These are his shoe size. He must've headed that way!" she exclaimed, giggling to herself. "I'm Coming Sonic!'

She started to skip in the direction that the tracks led as people stared at her, wondering if she was what their new hero was.

X

Sonic sat at the table and just finished eating a whole bowl of food Peter's Aunt May cooked up. Peter had finished moments before and he wondered why the hedgehog was taking so long.

"Sonic, why do you take so long eating?" Peter asked.

Sonic looked at him in confusion with some chicken in his cheek. He swallowed it and kept his look.

"Well, I don't want to be rude. I usually eat super fast. Everything in one gulp," Sonic answered.

Peter nodded and got out of his seat. He started to head toward his room but was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Huh! I wasn't expecting anybody," Peter said.

He went over to the door and opened the door. Peter looked around but saw no one there. He started to close the door but something stopped it. He looked at the door and saw a red boot with a white stripe going down the middle in between the door and the frame. He opened the door completely and saw a pink hedgehog standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" she asked.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he said.

She giggled at him and unfolded her arms.

"It's okay!" she said.

"Umm … who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Amy Rose. I'm looking for Sonic The Hedgehog. I followed his tracks here and I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find him," she explained to the teenager.

Peter stared at her in shock. Was she a stalker that Sonic had? Or an obsessed fan girl like the many he had? He didn't know and didn't know whether to let her in. But that decision wasn't made by him as Sonic walked out of the kitchen and into Amy's view. She saw the hedgehog and squealed. Sonic heard it and quickly turned his head in fright.

"Peter! Quickly! Close The Door!" Sonic exclaimed.

But Amy was too fast. She ran into the house and straight at the hedgehog. She jumped on him and squeezed the poor thing so tight he could hardly breath.

"Oh, Sonic, I Knew I'd Find You!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, please, let go," Sonic choked out.

"Why? You Might Leave Me Again!" She cried.

"I can't breath," he gasped.

Amy let go of him and giggled as he took in deep breaths. Amy giggled and Sonic glared at her. Peter closed the door and walked over to them.

"Who's this, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"This is Peter Parker. I met him in the park after someone knocked me out of a tree from my day nap," Sonic explained.

Amy gasped, "You poor thing."

She started patting Sonic's head and he folded his arms and grumbled in annoyance.

"It's nice to meet you, Peter. I already told my name but I'm also Sonic's future wife," Amy said.

Peter's eyes widened and he stared at the two. Sonic had his hands out and he was muttering the word 'no' to Peter. Amy hugged Sonic again, but out of fun.

"Err … Amy, have you seen Tails or Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"No, I haven't," she answered. "But why'd you leave us?"

She suddenly became angry with him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"I had no choice. The explosion caused all of us to be sent here to come here in separate areas," Sonic told her.

She folded her arms over her chest and put her nose in the air. Peter started to feel awkward as he didn't know what the two were arguing about.

"Yeah, right!" she said.

"Amy, please, it's the truth … I …" Sonic sighed. "I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't know how or you don't want to?" Amy asked.

"Amy, can we not argue right now?" Sonic asked. "I kinda want to … err … spend some time alone."

And with that the hedgehog zoomed out of the house and down the street. Amy ran to the doorway in a panic.

"Sonic! Wait!" she called after him.

Peter walked up to Amy, still feeling awkward from the two's argument.

"Is he usually like this?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Whenever Sonic doesn't feel comfortable he usually just runs off to escape," Amy told Peter.

Peter looked in the direction where his friend had run off to and thought, _I wonder why?_


	6. Fear And Anger

Chapter 6

Fear And Anger

Sonic ran through the streets of New York. There was sweat going down his face from some of the stress he was experiencing. He wanted to get away. He had to get away. He didn't know how to explain to Amy or his other friends about the problem he had with his anger.

XXXXX

_Sonic stood in front of Black Narcissus. He was facing the opposite direction, he wasn't facing Black Narcissus. He was too angry to. He was glaring at the floor in anger where the glass bubble that Chris and Cosmo had been inside. He was shaking uncontrollably._

"_Well, Sonic. Are you ready to proceed with the experiment?" Black Narcissus asked, enjoying what the hedgehog was experiencing with his anger._

"_I've never seen Cosmo look so scared," he growled._

"_Hmph! She should be!" Black Narcissus replied, not interested in Sonic's friends._

"_And Chris was…" Sonic turned a dark blue colour, nearly as Dark as night as his voice changed to a slight yell, "…passed out! What did you do to him?"_

"_He attempted to escape and was taught a painful lesson," Black Narcissus told Sonic._

_As Black Narcissus explained about the two Metarex robots in front of Sonic, the hedgehog started to cackle a very dark cackle. A cackle that only villains or people who have given into darkness do. Sonic's hands became fists as he looked at Black Narcissus with dark smirk._

"_Alright then, let's test them out!" Sonic exclaimed and disappeared in a flash and lunged at the two Metarex._

XXXXX

Sonic stopped running and looked at where he was. He was in a park. The same park he had first met Peter in. Sonic looked at the ground and rubbed his head. Ever since that time with the Metarex his anger had been less controllable. He has been having a hard time whenever his friends had asked him what had happened with Black Narcissus. He had always told them to leave it alone. It was in the past. It still annoyed him how his anger had all of a sudden gotten less controllable. While he was thinking an orange blur raced over to him and jumped on him, followed by a red blur.

"Sonic! It's great we finally found you!" the orange blur exclaimed, revealing itself to be a two-tailed orange fox.

"This city is huge! It's a wonder how we even found you!" the red blur said, revealing to be a red echidna.

Sonic smiled and patted the fox on his head.

"Hey, Tails! Knuckles! It's great to see you guys again!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails got off of Sonic and smiled at him also.

"Yeah, same here!" Tails cried, his tails swirling around with joy.

"How'd you guys find me?" Sonic asked them.

"We saw a television report of an attack by some Rhino guy and saw that you had helped that Spider-Man guy," Knuckles explained folding his arms.

"After that, we didn't know where you went so we went to the most possible place you'd go," Tails said.

"The park, because you like smelling flowers which I find ridiculous and the city is also surrounded by water mostly, not countryside," Knuckles told Sonic.

Sonic froze when he heard that. The city was surrounded by water. His worst fear. His day just got worse.

"But don't worry about the water, Sonic, the city is big enough for you to not even notice the water," Tails told him.

Sonic sighed in relief and then looked back at where he came from. His mind was still fixed on what he had told Peter and he had done just that. But only to one person. Sonic has found three friends now and can't tell them about what happened still.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked the hedgehog, getting a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic told him, still spaced out.

"Well, you don't look fine," Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

Sonic turned back to them and glared at Knuckles. The echidna just stared back in confusion as if not knowing why Sonic was glaring at him. He then frowned at Sonic.

"That means something is up. What is it?" Knuckles asked, getting suspicious of Sonic.

"It's none of your business," Sonic growled, turning away.

Tails stared at Sonic in shock as the hedgehog crossed his own arms across his chest.

"Sonic, it is our business. We're your friends. You have to tell us what it is," Tails told him.

Sonic looked at Tails from the corner of his eye. He sighed and looked down in regret.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry. I messed up. I got us sent here by accident," Sonic said.

"That's not it is it, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, raisng an eyebrow.

"Fine, it isn't but I can't tell you right now," Sonic told them.

"Sure you can, Sonic. You can trust us. You know you can," Tails told him.

Sonic kept his back to them and then shook his head.

"I know I can trust you. But … you won't understand what I'm going through," Sonic told them.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, starting to get really concerned about him.

"Just … leave it, okay," Sonic growled at them and then ran off.

The wind behind him blew Tails' small fringe and Knuckles' dreadlocks. The two stared at where he had run off to and looked at each other and then started to follow him. The black substance had listened to their conversation and had sensed the power the echidna and hedgehog had.

"The red one has a lot of anger inside of him as well as power. But the blue one has more of those two. We must find out where he goes. Hmm … he helped Spider-Man against that Rhino guy. He must be staying there. We have him now," the substance said as it chuckled evilly.

* * *

_**Yeah, quick chappie. Two days before Christmas. I think I'll make it a Christmas present for you guys because I may not get enough time to get on here on Christmas day. I might on Christmas Eve though. Who knows. I certainly don't. I haven't updated this in a while and I had told a friend from my school I would update it during these holidays but I never really told her how much I would. It depends on my writers block. GOD! I HATE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BE INVENTED!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	7. When Evil Comes In

Chapter 7

When Evil Comes In

Sonic ran back to Peter's house, he ran up the wall and in through his bedroom window. He opened the door and walked downstairs to find Amy and Peter and his Aunt May sitting in the lounge. Amy looked at Sonic in concern.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" she asked him, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you right now," Sonic told her.

"Why?" Amy asked as she got off the couch and walked up to him.

"I just … can't, Amy," he said, trying to control his sudden over boiling anger.

"Why not?" she asked, becoming stubborn and crossing her arms.

Sonic sighed and started to walk away, but she grabbed his hand and pulled on it.

"Sonic, tell me. What's wrong?" she asked, pleadingly.

"Amy, I'll tell you once we find the others. I want to tell you guys at the same time so I don't have to explain it so many times," he told her.

She let go of his hand and sighed, "Alright, Sonic."

"Thank you for finally being understanding," Sonic said, annoyed.

Amy tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sonic threw his palm to his forehead and sighed, "Just … forget it."

He answered and ran to Peter's room again, out the open window, down the wall and up a nearby tree. Sonic sighed sadly as he lay down on a tree branch. He put his arms behind his head and looked to the sky that was covered by the leaves from the tree he was laying in. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body and mind. He had to do it. He was feeling all this anger that he had locked up for so long and he worried about hurting his friends, especially his closest ones. He felt himself drifting into a deep sleep, not even hearing a small demon-like voice growling as it crawled up the tree. It was coming from the black substance that had been following him all day. It crawled up the tree and under the branch Sonic was napping on.

"_We have him now_," it laughed as it crawled over the side of the branch and latched onto Sonic's right shoe with a small POP! The black substance stretched and grew along Sonic's shoe. It stretched and grew past his shoe to his leg, then to his chest and arms, then to his head and that was when Sonic's eyes shot open when he felt something in his mind stir and get … taken from the place he usually kept it.

Sonic snorted and yawned loudly as he stretched his limbs. He scratched his head in confusion at how he woke up. He looked down at his hands and blinked, covering his once white-gloved hands were black gloves instead. He looked over himself and saw that everything else about him was black as well. His fur colour was black, his peach chest was missing and so were his peach coloured arms. His shoes were entirely black with no white stripe or buckle.

He started to panic as he realised something, "Did Eggman capture me and make me switch bodies with Shadow?" But once he heard his voice that thought went away right away. His voice wasn't Shadow's, it was his, yet he was entirely black. He jumped down from the tree branch and ran into Peter's room once more to get a look at himself in the mirror.

He saw his eyes were normal, he still had his peach muzzle and everything on his face was there only his fur was black instead of blue. Sonic looked out Peter's door and saw Peter coming his way. He yelped and fell backwards in the doorway. When Peter got to his door, he saw Sonic and looked at him in horror, his eyes widened with fear as he knew what was on Sonic.

"Sonic … do you know why you're fur is black?" Peter asked.

"No," Sonic replied, a bit more aggressively than he intended it to be. "If I did, I would've tried to get it off."

Peter blinked at Sonic's sudden aggression as the hedgehog got back onto his feet.

"Well, I know what it is. It's called the Symbiote," Peter told Sonic.

"The Symbiote?" Sonic asked.

But just as Peter was about to answer, something in Sonic's head burned and he cried out in pain, grabbing at his quills in anger, pain and fear.

"_Do not listen to him. He made us what we are. You can help us. Sonic_," the voice hissed to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened at the weird demon-like voice in his head. Peter grabbed Sonic's arm in an attempt to get the hedgehog's attention.

"Sonic, whatever you do don't listen to it! It's toying with your mind! Trying to gain control of you!" Peter explained to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes looked at Peter, his iris' disappeared for a moment and then returned and Sonic smiled a demonic smile, showing razor sharp teeth, and pushed Peter away from him. Peter flew across the room and landed in the wall across from his room. He looked over at Sonic and saw the expression of a smile disappear and turn to worry and fear.

"Peter! I'm … so … sorry. GAHHHH!" Sonic screamed. He ran over to the window and jumped down from the sill and ran away. Peter got up form his place and ran over to the window sill.

"SONIC! WAIT!" Peter shouted after the hedgehog. "I can help you…" He looked worriedly after his friend, hoping that nothing bad will become of him like his other friend. Eddie Brock.

* * *

_**OOOOOOH! Just a quick update for this as I did a bit of it then finished it. I've still got writers block, that's why the chapters of my fics are mostly quick to the end of the chapter and are small. It's hard thinking up new stuff when you're worried about the type and how hard the assignments will be in year 11. Man! What a week! Anyways hope u enjoyed anyways! And I'm thinking of putting up my RDR fic today as well. Heh heh!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	8. Insanity

Chapter 8

Insanity

Peter ran down the stairs of his house and out the door. Amy and Aunt May watched Peter run by the lounge and looked over at him as he ran past.

"Peter, where are you going?" Aunt May asked.

Amy nodded and also saw that Sonic wasn't with him, "W…Where's Sonic?" Amy's voice was full of concern and fear for her self proclaimed boyfriend.

Peter backed into the doorway so he could be in their view. Peter bowed his head at Amy and shook it. "He is … fighting an alien life-form right now. It's trying to gain control over his mind and body."

Amy gasped and covered her hands over her mouth.

Peter looked back at them, "Don't worry, I'm going to go see … an old friend." And Peter went back to the door, opened it and ran out. He ran out the door and only then did he realise how far he was meant to go. He mentally slapped himself for being in such a hurry that he had to forgot the fastest way to travel.

He ran back inside and heard Aunt May call out to him, "I thought you were going to see your friend?"

Peter called back, "I am! This is a faster way though!" He got to his room, put on his Spider-Man outfit and swung out the window. He swung all the way to the place he needed to go. New York Asylum. He swung up to the sliding doors and into the building. The building was mostly white and the floor was metal and was very shiny. Spider-Man walked over to the receptionist and waved.

"Hi, I came here to see an old friend," he said.

The receptionist nodded and smiled, "Alright, Spider-Man. Which of your enemies is it?"

"Ha Ha! How can you tell if I was here to see an enemy and not a friend?" She shrugged and Spider-Man looked down and saw a sheet of paper for Eddie Brock. Spider-Man pointed at the sheet of paper. "I'm here to see Eddie Brock."

"Okay. But he isn't an enemy of yours," she said, quite confused.

Spider-Man chuckled, "Oh, trust me, he was at one stage."

She nodded and called for someone to show him to the talking booth. When Spider-Man walked inside, he saw Eddie on the other side. He was wearing one of those straight jackets and when he saw Spider-Man a smile grew on his face.

"Pete! It's Great to See You Again!" Eddie exclaimed.

Spider-Man shrugged as the guard that brought him there stared at him, "I guess he still thinks I'm that Peter Parker guy." The guard nodded his head and left as Spider-Man sat down in the chair in front of the glass case surrounding Eddie. "So, how have you been?"

Eddie glared at Spider-Man, "You did this to us, Pete! You made us come a part!"

Spider-Man scratched his head as though confused, "Really? I thought I saved your life by separating you from the symbiote?"

Eddie shook his head, still keeping his glare at Spider-Man, "No, you didn't! You put us here! You took everything from us!"

Spider-Man face palmed and shook his head, "Eddie, seriously, you're not wearing the suit. You can talk normally again." Eddie continued his glare at Spider-Man. He sighed. "I guess not. Well, I need your help."

"Our help? Why do you need our help?" Eddie asked, putting his face to the screen case.

"A friend of mine has been captured by … your symbiote and he's slowly being taken over," Peter explained to Eddie, while leaning forward to get closer to the case. "I need to know how to save him without getting him hurt. You're the only one I know who's fully given into the suit and I need you to tell me … how to stop it."

Eddie stared at Spider-Man for a while before a huge grin crossed his face and he threw his head back laughing. "Your friend will take our place as the new Venom! We will have a successor because of your stupidity!"

Spider-Man crossed his arms, "Are you done? Because I really want to leave."

Eddie stopped and looked back at Spider-Man, "Oh, you can leave, but your friend … will be no more!"

And with that the nurse came in and took Eddie away. Spider-Man sighed and headed out of the room and out of the asylum. "Well … that was a waste of time." He looked down the street and hoped that Sonic was alright.

XXXXX

Sonic leaned against a tree trunk in New York City's Park. He was breathing heavily as his eyes appeared and then disappeared. His hands were clutching his head in pain and he groaned at the force fighting for control of his body.

"_You will never have your body back, Sonic,_" the suit told him. "_You will belong to us now. You are one of us. You are one with us now._"

"N…No. I won't let you," Sonic said, his voice sounded croaky as though he'd been screaming for some time.

"_You may not want us to, but we will become one with you, Sonic. Your power is unimaginable and you use it for good. We will show you the true way of how to use the power!_"it told Sonic.

"No! Stop! I Don't…" Sonic was cut off as his vision blurred and then went black. He fell to the grassy ground, unconscious, while his conscious lay awake in his mind, ready for whatever this thing had planned for him.

* * *

_**I know, I know, its short and rushed. But its all I could think of and I wanted to at least update ONE of my stories. I hope you enjoyed anyways. Still got huge writers block.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
